Photo-Negative Mickey
Photo-Negative Mickey is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Treasure Island: Forever. He is based on a creepypasta titled Abandoned by Disney, written by Christopher Howard Wolf. In the story, a man searches an abandoned Disney attraction called Mowgli's Palace, only to find a Photo-Negative Mickey costume, and a Donald Duck head with a skull in it. When he turns to leave, he turns back around and sees the Mickey standing behind him. It asks: "Hey... wanna see my head come off?" The Photo-Negative Mickey costume then proceeds to pull its head off, causing thick, chunky yellow blood to spray everywhere. The man, however, escapes from the suit and leaves. Description Appearance As its name implies, the character is actually a Mickey Mouse cartoon with photo negative coloring. It is unknown why it was colored as such. It contains all of the classic Mickey Mouse features, such as circular ears, a small pointed tail, a pointed nose, a large grin, buttoned pants, shoes, and gloves. If reversed, it shows Mickey Mouse's original colors. It has been shown to leak a thick, chunky, yellow fluid. The Face has also been shown to leak this fluid in one of the teasers. In the first trailer, while jumpscaring the viewer, Photo-Negative Mickey's face changed into a very unnerving look with large, empty eye-sockets (much like The Face's) and a ghastly wide smile. It was confirmed that this was the Ink-Blot version of Photo-Negative Mickey. Behavior PN Mickey starts at Character Prep 1 with Disembodied. He is initially seen lying down. However, when he is about to start moving, he will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. He appears in some of the cameras, cameras not on his path being CAM 4, CAM 7, CAM 8, CAM 9, CAM 10, and CAM 11. Advice from Greg explains that Photo-Negative Mickey is blind, but has a heightened sense of hearing. However, Lisa explains that the suit can see, albeit poorly. If PN Mickey appears in The Office, the player needs to pull up the Monitor and shut down a camera, the loud noise luring PN Mickey into another room. Delaying or neglecting to do so will cause him to kill the player. The player also has the option to hide under the desk, giving the player a 50/50 chance of surviving, or the player can turn off the power. PN Mickey can also enter the Office from the left and right side of the Office once he has entered, which he appears from the left if he enters from the Lounge and appears at the right if he came from the Meat Freezer. Locations PN Mickey starts lying down in Character Prep 1. He eventually stands up, and then wanders to the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer, the Lounge, or The Office Gallery Gameplay Cam3_remastered.png|PN Mickey lying down in Character Prep 1 Cam3_pnmickey.png|PN Mickey standing in Character Prep 1 1163.png|PN Mickey in the Staff Area 83.png|PN Mickey in the Meat Freezer 267.png|PN Mickey on the right side of The Office Cam2_pnmickey3_not1.png|PN Mickey about to Enter the Lounge 34.png|PN Mickey in the Lounge 274.png|PN Mickey on the left side of The Office Pnmickey.gif|PN Mickey's Jumpscare 527.png|Ink-Blot PN Mickey in the Powered Out Office Www.GIFCreator.me_o57XuQ.gif|Ink-Blot PN Mickey's Jumpscare = Title Screen 1.png|PN Mickey on the Title Screen 2.png|PN Mickey twitching on the Title Screen Mickey_Eyes.gif|PN Mickey revaling human eyes on the Title Screen Output_mm0ndv_by_puritysin-d8yzw64.gif|PN Mickey's Title Screen Jumpscare